


less than excellent

by charleybradburies



Category: DCU, Original Work, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Author Commentary, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood Trauma, Community: 1_million_words, Cultural References, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Non-Linear Narrative, Not A Fix-It, Other, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Assault, Poetry, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, References to Drugs, Sad, Short, Trauma, and not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	less than excellent

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by “If you perceive ‘Supergirl’ as anything less than excellent, isn’t the real problem you?”

I never looked for  
reprieve at  
the bottom of  
a bottle,  
never smoked anything  
harder than  
marlboro reds,  
I only starved  
myself sour  
for two short years  
and those were  
years ago.  
so why am I  
so full  
of nothingness?

I haven’t kissed  
anyone at all  
for sixteen months  
I should be missing  
touch not  
jumping  
at every  
raised voice, every  
misplaced hand.

more than half  
my lifetime ago  
I was a little girl.  
it wasn’t  
yesterday so  
why does it feel  
so close?  
I keep hoping  
that someday  
his lies will  
no longer be  
my truths, but I  
look in  
the mirror and  
see something  
that’s still broken  
from his harsh touch  
and her own.

I’ve got  
so many places  
to go and  
lost things to be  
found and yes,  
I know that  
mitochondria  
is the powerhouse  
of the cell  
but I don’t  
know where  
to go from here.

I keep waiting  
for skyfall to  
come and sweep  
me away  
but when the sun  
leaves me  
alone with  
my thoughts  
at night the city  
lights only  
blur my vision.

I can’t help  
feeling  
like I’m chasing  
something that  
does not  
exist.

I may not  
be Supergirl  
but I'd like to  
at least be  
okay.


End file.
